


Save Your Love

by MamaLegs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, driving your inebriated lifelong crush around at ungodly hours what could go wrong, my disaster girls, there's a little bit of angst but it all ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLegs/pseuds/MamaLegs
Summary: "Save your lovefor someone like me.Save your loveand take mine from me"Drunken, half lidded eyes were all I could think about.
Relationships: Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Save Your Love

I felt like constantly having to control myself and not look at her.

 _Keep your eyes on the damn road, Sumia,_ said the still sane part of my brain.

I glanced at the woman sitting on my car’s passenger seat anyway. Long, red hair slightly – and perfectly – dishevelled; crumpled, white, buttoned shirt. I couldn’t see much below the waistline because of the darkness inside my car, but I knew very well the curve of those hips, framed by dark, skinny trousers, feet clad in high heels. Drunken, half lidded eyes were all I could think about.

 _Gods, she’s such a sight to see_.

“You know, I can almost hear your thoughts, the way you’re thinking so hard.” Cordelia said, nothing but smile in her voice and slurred speech.

 _I surely hope not_. But I couldn’t say that.

“I didn’t expect you to _actually_ come pick me up.” A pause. “Well, to be honest, I kind of hoped you would. I couldn’t stand that place anymore.”

I didn’t know how to respond to that. I also wasn’t expecting to be driving my best friend after getting a drunken text message from her at 1 am of a Thursday asking me to pick her up at a suspicious downtown bar. Usually, at this hour, Cordelia would either be diligently studying, pulling an all-nighter at work or fast asleep. But I guess in the last couple of weeks that had changed.

Since then, on most nights you’d likely find her just like I did: drunk in some weird club or dingy bar.

I still said nothing. I didn’t trust what would come out of my mouth – it would probably involve some degree of blabbering. Cordelia seemed unfazed by the silence, though. “The music was kind of nice, but there was this girl with dark hair who was shooting me some strange looks that gave me chills and I was starting to feel uncomfortable –”

“You could’ve called an uber or something, you know?” _Wow that sounded kinda rude_. But I wasn’t angry. Not in the least.

She didn’t seem to mind “I guess, but I wanted to see you.” An old tendency to just say whatever when drunk “Besides, I knew you’d be up” she winks.

 _I wanted to see you too_. Then I smiled, thinking of the novel she had dropped at my house earlier that day “Of course you’d know! I’m loving it, by the way.”

She hummed, pleased. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. When I saw it I immediately thought of you.”

I coughed lightly to hide my embarrassment – and giddiness.

Lost in conversation, I almost missed a turn. _Speaking of_ – “Do you want me to drop you at your home?”

She seemed to instantly deflate. _Way to ruin the mood, Sumia._ “Actually, could we drive a little bit more? I don’t think I’m ready to sleep yet.”

I frowned. I didn’t want to touch on the subject, I really didn’t. But I knew where that change in behaviour came from, what she was trying to forget with those sleepless nights wasted drinking.

Just seeing Cordelia like that because of _him_ made my stomach churn.

“I’m worried about you.”

Cordelia closed her mouth shut. And then opened it again; those pretty, red lips forming a little “o” shape. _She looks like a goldfish_ was all I could think.

She let out a deep sigh “I guess you noticed it then.”

 _Of course I noticed, I love you_ “Of course I noticed, I’ve known you for years” and then, before I thought too much about it and lost my nerve “What did he do?” _This time_ , I left unsaid. Even if I knew perfectly well what had happened.

She looked out her window, resigned, as if she had seen this conversation coming from a mile away but still had tried to avoid it anyway.

“To be honest? Not much.” She side-glanced at me, and I noticed at that moment she was almost completely sober, tipsy at best. She turned her head to the street in front of us, as if to gather her thoughts. Then, another long sigh. “Ever since I can remember, I was in love with him.” I tried my very best to not grimace at that. It didn’t matter, she wasn’t looking at me anymore. “And ever since I can remember, he never looked my way. Not even once.” Her hands rested on her thighs, clenched fists and knuckles white. We stopped on a red light.

“I think a lot changed when he started dating Olivia.” Well, there it was. The big, fat elephant in the room we had managed to avoid mentioning in the last two weeks. Then Cordelia faced me once again, and It felt like a punch in the gut. She looked almost _desperate_. “I always knew that day would come. When he’d find someone. And I knew I should be ready for it, that it would hurt but – but when it finally happened, it still hurt like hell!” she didn’t raise her voice once, but there was so much pain in those words it sounded like she was screaming at the top of her lungs. “At first, I felt like _dying_ Sumia!”

“Please, don’t say that.” I whispered. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I _hated_ seeing her like that, and it felt like I couldn’t do a thing.

Her eyes suddenly widened, as if she just noticed what came out of her mouth. She breathed in very slowly, and then breathed out for what seemed like hours. Her fists opened and relaxed, just like they did when we were kids and she was sure I was fine after I’d trip and fall on my face. Then I felt a gentle hand on my wet, left cheek. “You have always been a crier, haven’t you?” Her voice was so soft I felt like _I_ was the one who could die. _You are so unfair, Cordelia_.

It lasted just a moment. She dried the tears on my cheek and lifted her hand, and it took me every ounce of self-control to not immediately grab hold of it.

The traffic lights in front of us turned green for what was probably the fifth time since I had stopped the car, but I didn’t care. There was no one else in the street at that time anyway. Cordelia then faced forward once again, and I imagined she was choosing her next words very carefully.

“Then – this happened earlier this week, actually – then I really stopped to think about it. The whole situation. I have spent the last two weeks of my life wallowing in self-pity, and for what?” She looked back at me as if waiting for an answer, but I had a feeling she needed to say it all herself, so she continued. “No, scratch that. I have _wasted_ years of my life pining for someone who I’ve always known would never be mine. And now Chrom finally is with someone and – and – you’ve seen the photos, Sumia. They look so _happy_.” Shoulders slightly hunched, she looked defeated. But I could have sworn there was a spark of something in her voice as she said that. Maybe hope? _But hope for what?_

“I want – I _deserve_ to be happy just like them. But I’ll never be able to if I keep clinging to something I cannot achieve. I guess… I guess I finally understand it’s time to let go.”

After that I felt lighter, somehow. And I think she did, too.

I felt her eyes on me again. “I’ve spent so much time chasing after something unattainable that I was blinded to all the great things around me” she stuttered “a-and the great people close to me.” That last part she said – she sounded almost unsure, _nervous_.

I didn’t know what to make of that.

Actually, I didn’t _want_ to give it much thought.

“I’m – I’m glad, Cordelia. Very much so.”

Green light poured through the windshield and I finally, _finally_ started driving once again.

I mostly managed to clear my head of what just happened. It was for the best, to not think much about it and end up hurting both of us in the end. Maybe it meant nothing to her.

I had all but completely forgotten what Cordelia had said last in a couple of minutes.

Both of us in silence, we were riding slowly through deserted downtown streets, now a little past 2 am. Cordelia seemed to be lost in thought as we passed the Municipal Theatre and shortly after the imposing white walls of Town Hall. _I wonder if this year they’ll light up the walls with pride colours, just like they did last June…_ I thought, absentmindedly.

The world held its breath, as if everything around us knew what was about to come.

Then, in a moment, it all came crashing down.

“Can I kiss you?” she said plainly, suddenly. Like one asks how the weather is.

I snapped my head in Cordelia’s direction as if someone had just slapped my face – which might just as well had been the case. I could have sworn she looked flustered while I was very sure I had just heard things. “Excuse me?!” It came out too harsh.

She then inhaled sharply, turned _very_ red and I came back to my senses.

It all happened too fast.

Cordelia, looking like she was running on pure instinct and just a teensy bit of leftover alcohol – eyes like saucers and hair that I could’ve sworn had doubled in volume – in half a second unlocked the passenger seat door and in another opened it.

And then she jumped out.

While the car was still moving.

My stomach dropped.

“CORDELIA WHAT THE FUCK” I shrieked as I watched through the car’s rear view mirror my best friend and the woman I most likely had a big crush on for an embarrassing number of years roll on the pavement half a dozen times until she finally stopped – laying face up, her long limbs sprawled on the ground pointing in every direction.

I can’t exactly recall what happened in the following couple of seconds. The next thing I knew I was dropping on my knees beside her, my car forgotten somewhere in the square behind us. She looked pale and her right arm _definitely_ shouldn’t be bent that way.

“Gods, Cordelia!” I flapped my arms uselessly around, unsure where and if I should put my hands on her.

Then she snapped her eyes open, staring at the streetlights above us and said “Fuck.”

______________

“I guess we were lucky I was driving slowly, huh?”

She laughed heartily, my head bobbing along from where it was resting on her chest.

I propped myself slightly up from the bed so I could look at her face, careful not to bump with her plastered arm. Whisps of red hair haloed around her face and fell gently on white sheets, and the late afternoon light that came from the bedroom window made it all look almost ethereal. _Gods, how can a person be this pretty?_

“I love you.” She whispered, her cheeks matching the red of her hair.

I chuckled as ran a hand gently and a bit awkwardly through her hair. _I guess we’re not used to being like this yet_.

 _But we’re working on it_. “I love you, too.” I said back, dipping in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much
> 
> so I was listening to AllieX's "Susie save your love" and it just came to me "whoa this has some serious sumidelia vibes" tho susie doesn't throw herself out of a moving car in the song, that just happened 
> 
> i tried writing in a different way i'd usually do - more descriptive and with more dialogue. not so sure about how this one turned out, but i thought it'd be nice to post something for once.
> 
> as always, i'm not a writer and much less a native english speaker so i'd love some feedback! for real.


End file.
